


At his mercy...

by Billythesock



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Tied-Up Bruce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 17:54:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8255020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Billythesock/pseuds/Billythesock
Summary: ...and completely enjoying it, this time around.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [architeuthis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/architeuthis/gifts).



> I'm so so sorry, I was going to make something closer to your list of wonderful prompts, but for some reason as hard as I tried I wasn't able to make it happen. I really hope this is still something that you'd enjoy.


End file.
